Various strategies have been developed to help reducing power consumption of an integrated circuit while maintaining the same levels of performance and functionality. For example, the integrated circuit can be maintained in an idle mode from time to time, thus reducing the power consumption of the integrated circuit.
A high performance level requires using low-threshold transistors that are fast but suffer from high leakage. A low level of power consumption requires using high-threshold transistors that exhibit low leakage but are slow and may require a high idle voltage in order to maintain information when in an idle mode.